stand still
by Shunou
Summary: —a tribute


stand still

[standard disclaimer applied]

.

.

.

Hujan di awal musim panas bukannya hal yang aneh. Hanya saja, karena semenjak kemarin lusa langit belum berhenti menghujani Tokyo yang padat (dan baru reda tengah malam tadi), Haruno Sakura berpikir (berharap-harap) hari ini akan cerah. Sudah kehabisan stok awan hujan, barangkali. Atmosfer muram yang dibawa hujan tidak padu bersanding dengan cerianya musim panas.

( _Tapi toh, Sakura tidak lagi banyak memedulikan sekitarnya belakangan ini. Hari-harinya membaur; seolah-olah dia berada di dunia yang dipercepat dan dia ditinggal seorang diri mati-matian berusaha mengikuti laju arus dunia di sekitarnya. Pada satu dari banyak hari yang terlewati, Sakura terengah-engah dan terbanting-banting_.)

Nyatanya, di tengah siang hari yang hangat ini (karena meskipun kota perantauannya sudah memasuki musim panas, sisa-sisa hawa dingin bekas hujan beberapa hari ini masih kental di udara), Tokyo kembali hujan. Berita ramalan cuaca pagi tadi lupa menayangkan persentase kemungkinan hujan.

( _Biasanya, akan ada pria yang merutuki setiap berita ramalan cuaca yang tidak becus meramalkan hujan. Dalam skenario itu, Sakura ada di tepian sambil menahan senyum geli_ — _mengamati bagaimana sepasang mata gelap tajam itu memicing, wajahnya yang biasanya impasif akan berkerut jengkel. Tapi kini, Sakura sudah tidak lagi bermain dalam skenario itu;_ _atau barangkali, dia masih memainkannya tapi tanpa kehadiran pemeran utama hidupnya_.)

Satu momen, Sakura—dengan tas kerja yang sengaja diberatkannya (supaya dia bisa mengeluhkan rasa berat yang lain, yang bukan berasal dari dalam dadanya) di pundak, berjalan di bawah kerindangan pohon di sepanjang Tokyo Avenue, dan momen berikutnya air seolah tumpah begitu saja dari langit.

Tidak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya—yang lari terbirit-birit ke gedung beratap terdekat sambil bersumpah serapah—Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, di antara pohon-pohon flamboyan berbunga oranye, di dekat batu paving yang retak lima, menatap langit yang dengan cepat berubah kelabu. Matanya, yang hijau (katanya) gemerlap membiaskan cahaya di sekitar—menjadi kusam, merefleksikan langit di atasnya.

Pikirannya, membeku dan kosong (yang semakin hari bukan lagi hal baru baginya), hanya membiarkan derai hujan menamenginya dari dunia luar. Tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Karena dia telah berhenti, telah lelah menanti. Di sepanjang jalan yang panjang dan menanjak dan berbatu itu, Sakura kehilangan pegangannya, kehilangan jangkarnya.

Air hujan yang dingin yang jatuh di dekat kakinya tak lagi bisa dibedakan dengan air matanya.

.

.

Di satu kesempatan lain (yang hanya samar-samar tersimpan) di hari berhujan yang lain, yang masih manis dan tidak sepi, yang tidak menyakitkan, Sakura suka menyeduh teh. Darjeeling kesukaannya, dan teh hijau tradisional yang pekat.

Di lain kesempatan, kebiaasan itu menjadi rutinitas yang dilakoninya tanpa kesadaran.

—sudah sewajarnya, sudah sepatutnya, sudah semestinya. Yang alasannya tak lagi diingat Sakura.

Tetapi begitu dia teringat masa kini (karena dia tidak begitu pandai berpikir belakangan ini), Sakura akan tertegun, bertanya-tanya dalam benak mengapa dia membuat secangkir teh panas (yang parahnya lagi, bukan pula teh kesukaannya). Dia kemudian akan teringat kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibuatkannya teh; pada hari-hari hujan, atau selepas kerja yang melelahkan: hijau, pekat, panas mendidih dalam cangkir keramik.

Rasa kebas itu kemudian akan kembali menguasainya, membutakan seluruh sensorinya.

.

" _Kau…aku tidak tahu bagaimana masa depanku nantinya, kalau bersamamu."_

" _Aku tidak tahu harus menempatkanmu dimana."_

Tidak bisakah di sampingmu, kata Sakura, berjalan bersama, jangan melepasku pergi, selalu, selalu, maafkan aku. Tetapi waktu itu, suaranya tengah hilang entah kemana. Kata-katanya hanya berupa gema berat di dada. Berdenyut sakit. Mencakar tajam. Bagai obat yang meracun.

Sakura kehilangan hatinya.

.

.

Sama seperti momen ini.

Detik waktu hidupnya bergerak dalam tempo yang lebih lambat dari dunia sekitarnya. Ketika Sakura kembali tersadar, hujan telah reda. Awan kelabu hanya tersisa saput-saput tipis, nyaris hilang. Matahari kembali terbit; cerah, hangat, penuh janji-janji masa depan.

Sakura mendapatkan kembali sensorinya.

Pegangannya pada tas di pundaknya mengetat. Bebannya mengingatkannya atas masa depan yang perlu dilewatinya—bagaimana pun caranya, apa pun resikonya—seorang diri.

Selagi melanjutkan langkah, bisa dia tangkap sinar redup di kejauhan, di batas tepi periferi penglihatannya.

Mungkin nanti.

Kalau dia sudah bisa berjalan seorang diri; langkah mantap dan bahu tegap.

Mungkin nanti.

Dia akan bisa berada di sampingnya.

—pria dengan senyum tipisnya yang miring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _—8th November (when I lost you). Karena tidak akan lagi datang hari ini; tidak untuk kedua kalinya._

 _a tribute (kali ini saja)_

 _Thank you, thank you. (this was how it should be—)_


End file.
